


Why Not to Write FanFic in the Library

by dobrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Based on a Tumblr Post, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fluff, Library AU, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles writes fanfiction, Tumblr Prompt, Young Derek Hale, book worm derek hale, derek is a book worm, obviously, teen wolf is a tv show but stiles and derek are not in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobrien/pseuds/dobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dude was writing <em>hardcore gay porn</em> about characters from a TV show.<br/>And it was <em>good</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek liked his library time, okay? He lived in a house full of people, sisters, cousins, uncles, the lot, and although the house was large and he even had a room of his own, he couldn’t read there. He’d be in the middle of finding out the big plot twist and then there would be a sister or an uncle barging in to tell him dinner was ready or if they could borrow his iPhone charger because theirs had broken. 

That was why on weekends when his family were home he went to the library to read. He was sitting in one of the more comfortable chairs in the library, legs bent up with his book against his thighs. There weren’t many people in the library, probably because it was the middle of the summer holidays and everyone was away by this time. There were only a handful of kids with their parents and a couple other teenagers that looked around the same age as Derek mingling around.

As much as Derek was able to block out the few other people around, there was one boy that caught Derek’s eye because he had been furiously typing on his laptop since Derek had entered the library nearly two hours ago. The typing was loud and annoying but Derek managed to tune it out enough to read a few more chapters of his book. He had barely looked up once- not that Derek had been watching him or anything.

Derek looked over after another half hour at the sound of a chair being pulled out and pushed back against the table. The boy who had been sitting there had left his laptop and bag at the table as he left to go to the area of the library with a **MYTHOLOGY** sign hanging from the ceiling. As he disappeared around the corner Derek looked back over to his belongings and got up from his chair, placing his bookmark inside before closing the book and leaving it on the chair. 

The laptop wasn’t completely closed, a glow still coming from the screen. The kid had left the laptop open for all eyes to see and before reason could set in Derek was pushing the screen up. 

Derek wasn’t really sure what he had been expecting. A report or essay maybe? Possibly on some type of mythology as that was where the boy had wandered off to. Or maybe it was a novel in the making? Well, that was almost what he saw. Except this ‘novel’ consisted of just two people named Scott and Isaac - _aren’t they two characters from that show on MTV?_ \- and very detailed descriptions of BDSM toys that the Scott character was introducing the Isaac character to. 

Right.

The dude was writing _hardcore gay porn_ about characters from a TV show.

And it was _good_. _Really_ good. 

“Excuse me?” Derek jumped back at the voice, hands slamming the laptop shut loudly, making a few heads turn, in his haste to cover up what he had been reading.

Except he didn’t have to cover it up because the person who had caught him was the one who had been writing it.

“Hi, um… sorry I just- it’s good.” 

The boy frowned at Derek, eyeing his laptop skeptically. “You… think that it’s good?” 

Derek licked his suddenly dry lips and nodded slowly. “Uh… yeah…”

The boy placed his book on the table and glanced back up at Derek. “Why were you reading it?”

Derek blushed and looked down at his feet guiltily. “I was curious… you've been typing non-stop since I got here, and you left to get a book, so I had to have a quick look but I wasn’t expecting you to be writing gay porn…”

The boy huffed a laugh and shrugged. “Well now you know I’m a massive pervert so…” They both stood awkwardly after that, Derek not really knowing what the protocol was for such a huge invasion of privacy and the other boy not looking like he was in any hurry to tell him to fuck off. “Stiles.” 

“Sorry?” 

“My name is Stiles.” 

Oh. “Oh, um, I’m Derek.” 

“Nice to meet you Derek. If you’re so interested in what I’m writing maybe you’d like to check it for mistakes while I check out this book.”

“Werewolf mythology?” Derek questioned upon reading the title of the book on the table.

“I like to know my stuff before I start a fic.” 

“’A fic’?” 

Stiles laughed and moved to stand _right in front of Derek_ and leant over the chair like Derek had done to open it. He quickly typed in a password and the word file came up on the screen again. “This,” Stiles pointed to the screen, “is fanfiction. Stories about a book or TV show or movie- and sometimes real people like actors and bands.” 

“So you do this a lot?” 

Stiles laughed again, “What, write hardcore BDSM? I normally write much more tame stuff but this was a request from my friend.” 

“Well, you’re really good at it.” Derek complemented awkwardly. 

Stiles smirked. “I’m trusting you to give me your honest opinion once you’ve read the whole thing.”

Stiles was gone before Derek could say no so instead of going back to his book he pulled the chair out and started reading. Stiles came back pretty soon but the word document was long and despite himself Derek _really_ wanted to finish it. It was _addicting_.

When he was finally done he looked up slowly, shyly tapping on Stiles’ shoulder to get his attention. Stiles smirked. “Find any mistakes?” 

“Only a couple missing commas, I fixed those.” 

Stiles nodded, closing his werewolf book and sliding the laptop over to his side of the table. “So it’s okay?”

“I’ve never read gay porn before so I have nothing to compare it to, but yeah, I thought it was good.” 

“Awesome.” Stiles saved the document and shut down his laptop, shoving it and the book into his bag. “Want to come over to mine and read some more?”

Derek smiled and stood from his seat, retrieving his forgotten book. “Have you written any about The Vampire Diaries?” 

Stiles raised his eyebrow, “Is that a request?” 

“Maybe.” 

“I could give it a try… _but_ ,” Stiles was smirking now, “only if you take me out on a date.”

Derek grinned shyly, “I think I could do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally uploaded this on the 4th January 2016 as a second part to this fic, and made it a series, but I've decided to just add it as another chapter.

Stiles grinned when he saw Derek sitting in one of the couches in the library, head buried in another book. “Have you not read every book in Beacon Hills yet?” He asked instead of a hello.

Derek looked up from his book and smiled when his eyes landed on his boyfriend. “Not yet.” 

Stiles laughed and dumped his bag, shoving Derek’s feet off the couch to make room for him to slump down next to him. “Well I’m here now so put it down and pay attention to your boyfriend.” 

“You’re the one that wanted to meet in the library.” Derek sighed, bookmarking his place before putting it to the side. “You have my full attention.” 

Stiles grinned, “Awesome!” He took his laptop from his bag. “Put your leg up.” 

“What?”

“Put your leg up so that I can sit between them.” 

Derek rolled his eyes but did as he was told, leaning back against the armrest and making room to accommodate Stiles, “Now what?”

“Now,” Stiles began as he turned his laptop on, “you help me write some fanfic.” 

“You want me to _what_?”

“You read what I write but you’ve never written any with me.” 

“You don’t need help, Stiles, you’re writings good.” Derek rearranged Stiles’ elbow where it was digging into his stomach. Stiles pouted, Bambi eyes in full force. Derek glared. “ _Fine_ , what are we writing?” 

Stiles was positively beaming. 

Oh God.

“I’ve wanted to try writing humiliation as I haven’t done it before.” Stiles replied casually as he opened up a new document. 

“… Humiliation?” Derek asked slowly, wanting to check that he had heard correctly.

“Yeah- I’ve never tried it personally, but what’s the harm in trying to write it?”

Derek smiled fondly and pressed his lips to Stiles’ neck, “Who’s it going to be about?”

“I was thinking about Teen Wolf.”

“It's always Teen Wolf.”

“Yeah, well, I love the idea of Scott and Isaac together. They don’t really have chemistry in the show but people write them together and it’s really cute.”

Derek smiled, pressed another kiss to Stiles’ neck, and rested his chin over his shoulder. “Where do we start then?” 

“How about-” Stiles started saying before quickly tapping over the keys of his laptop,

_Isaac blushed as Scott pulled the toy box from underneath their bed, popping the plastic lid and sliding it onto the carpeted floor. The Dom looked up and smiled encouragingly up at his Sub. He dropped his gaze to the selection of toys they had been gathering since their relationship had turned sexual._

“What toy should he choose? Handcuffs?” 

It was said so casually in such a _public_ place that Derek didn’t reply right away. “Um,” he coughed, “yeah, why not?”

Stiles laughed, “Don’t worry the more you write the easier it gets.” He shuffled a little to get more comfortable against his boyfriend before writing again,

_”I’m going to handcuff you to the bed, prepare you, fuck you, and throughout I will use verbal humiliation- the way we discussed. Colour?”_

_If Isaac hadn’t been hard before, he certainly would be now. “Green.”_

_Scott smirked as he retrieved the lube from the box. “Tell me if you’re uncomfortable at_

“Wait, should they use a butt plug too? Butt plugs are always hot.” Stiles interrupted his own typing, twisting to see Derek’s reaction. 

“You like butt plugs?” 

“I’ve been known to enjoy them.” 

Derek choked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, twisting back around to face his laptop. "Reading about them in fiction, at least. I've never used one." He frowned at the screen, deleting what Scott had started saying,

_Before making his way onto the bed Scott made the last minute decision to place Isaac’s favourite black plug on the bedside table. “Maybe after we can put this in and watch The Avengers.”_

_Isaac grinned and nodded, “I’d like that.”_

_“Of course you would, you like being kept open.” Scott was on the bed now, crawling over his boyfriend, pressing close. “You like being ready for me, knowing that I can take you whenever I want.”_

“Wait, are they clothed? You haven’t mentioned that.” 

Derek couldn’t see it but Stiles was grinning again, “Boxers or fully clothed?” 

“Isaac in boxers, Scott shirtless but with jeans.”

“You’re a natural.” Stiles praised, scrolling back and adding in the small but important detail. “I knew you would be.” 

They stayed in the library for close to two hours before Stiles’ hands started becoming sore from typing. “How about a break.” Derek suggested, saving the document and closing the laptop. 

“We’re nearly done!” Stiles protested, though it was half-hearted. 

Derek took his boyfriend’s hands and massaged over the backs of them, over the knuckles and between long slender fingers. “We can finish it later. Why don’t we go back to yours?” 

“That works too.” 

*******

They were grinding against each other, panting and groaning at the friction between them, skin-on-skin contact only hindered by thin cotton. “Please tell me your dads working a night shift.” Derek managed to ask as he pulled Stiles’ hips down closer to his own.

Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s shoulder as the other held onto the nightstand. “That would be con-convenient. Unfor-unfortunately not. He’ll be home by half five.” He replied breathlessly. 

Derek groaned –and not from pleasure- burying his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Handjobs then?” 

Duh. “If you don’t get a move on we won’t even be able to finish that.”

“Someone’s impatient.” Derek remarked as he smoothed his hand around Stiles’ hip. He slipped his fingers into Stiles’ underwear and tugged at the waist band until the younger got the message and lifted his hips so that Derek could slide them down.

“Do you want my dad to walk in?” 

Yeah okay he had a point.

When Stiles’ underwear was off Derek dumped them on the floor and took his own off- with difficulty as Stiles refused to get off his lap. “Lube?” He asked when the underwear were on the floor.

Stiles leant over to retrieve the bottle from his bedside table, Derek holding him still so that he didn’t tumble off the bed and onto the floor with their discarded clothes.

“Not under the bed in a box of toys?” Derek teased, laughing when he received a light slap on the arm for the comment.

“Watch it.” Stiles warned with no heat, uncapping the bottle and handing it over once he had some of the liquid in his hand. Derek was smirking but it disappeared when Stiles wrapped his hand around his dick, hand sliding in slow strokes. 

“Fuck Stiles…” Derek moaned, his own hand fumbling to discard the bottle and snake around to take a hold of his boyfriend. “So good babe.” 

Stiles pressed sloppy kisses to Derek’s neck and shoulder. “You too.” He murmured into the skin, humming as Derek tightened his grip just right. “We might even have time to - _shit_ \- shower before dad comes back at this rate.”

Derek groaned, “Please don’t mention your father when my hand is on your dick.” 

"I agree." Stiles panted, rocking his hips unsteadily. 

Afterwards, as they were slipping into the bathroom for the shower Stiles had mentioned earlier, they heard John shout, "Don't use all the hot water!" 

"I told you two rounds would get us caught!" Derek hissed as he stepped under the spray of warm water. 

"You weren't complaining when your dick was in my mouth." Stiles retorted, laughing when Derek didn't deny it.


End file.
